1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network and network system components, and more specifically to computer network and system racks to provide maximum efficient device space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer network server system and related components are typically housed in racks configured to assimilate a plurality of component devices. System racks provide efficient organization for the plurality of components for ease of access, serviceability, expandability, power distribution, cooling, and the like.
A typical prior art system rack includes power distribution, sequencing, and regulation units, and space to receive a plurality of component devices such as network servers, routers, mass storage devices, tape back-up devices, and other similar related component devices, in addition to providing for serviceability access, power cord routing, air circulation and the like. In typical prior art system racks, generally accepted and standardized sizes for the various component devices provide for efficient space utilization, ease and predictability of system configuration, serviceability, and facility location. A “rack unit” is generally accepted as being approximately 1.75 inches in height, and 17.5 inches in width, with a depth ranging from approximately 18 inches to approximately 36 inches to accommodate a plurality of component devices.
In a typical prior art system rack, a plurality of component devices are stacked within the rack, with a typical configuration accommodating up to 16 dual input component devices or 32 single input component devices. In a bottom region of the system rack, power sequencers having a usual dimension of approximately two rack units are positioned to provide power and power sequencing to the component devices housed within the system rack. Individual power cords are typically routed within the system rack from the power sequencers upwards through the system rack to each of the component devices.
In a typical prior art system rack, power sequencers consume space that could be more efficiently utilized for component devices, and power distribution within the system rack is generally inefficient and inhibits access to and serviceability of component devices. What is needed is an efficient system rack design and power distribution system to increase capacity, serviceability, and economy of space requirements.